Her
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: RUN!" She screamed, breaking through the other's paralysis of fear. They ran up to the living room. It was only then that Sophie realised that her hand, the one she had dipped into the tub, was covered in blood.


**Author's Note: **Hi. This is a story I had to for my English Class. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review it and give me feedback on it! Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Her**

"'Kay, bye! See you on Saturday!" A female voice shouted loudly. Alice just nodded in agreement, then started her way home. She and her family had recently moved into an old house in the neighborhood. Due to Alice's friendly character, she had made friends quickly. This Saturday, her new friends, Alex, Emma, Sophie and Reiko, would all come round to Alice's place for a sleepover.

- - - - - Saturday - - - - -

At about 2:32pm, the doorbell rang. Alice would've shouted "I'll get it", but there was nobody except her home; her family had gone to visit and stay with Alice and her sister's grandparents for the weekend, and Alice had opted to look behind. She made her way to the door, letting Reiko and Emma in. A few minutes later, Alex came, closely followed by Sophie. Once everyone had arrived, the girls made their way to the living room.

"Okay, I'm all for a horror, but what about you guys?" Sophie asked.

"Horror."

"Horror."

"Horror."

"Horror."

"Okay, horror it is then!" Alice said, smiling widely. Emma picked out a movie from Alice's vast collection of horrors. She put the DVD in and they all settled down. Half way though the movie andyes, they were _freaked_ out. Suddenly, the movie paused and Alex got up, saying she needed the toilet. The girls nodded, and waited for Alex to come back. They waited for what seemed like forever, but still there was no sign of Alex.

"Guys," Alice said, feeling increasingly uneasy, "I think we should go look for her." They all agreed, and got up, making their way to the downstairs toilet.

"Alex?" Sophie asked warily. No answer. This time Reiko called out. Still no answer. Sophie then warned that she was going to come in should Alex not answer, and after there was yet again no answer, Sophie pushed open the door hesitantly. No one was there. he lights were even off. Sophie turned around to face the others, slight fear readable in her dark eyes. Silently, and without warning, Alice turned and made her way to the bottom of the steps. She looked back at the others, motioning them to come with a small upward tilt of her head. They went upstairs, and started calling for Alex. All the while, no one replied.

When they would stop calling, to catch their breath or listen for a answer from Alex, all they could hear was the 'pitter-patter' of the rain as it started heavily outside. By now, each girl was _very_ scared.

"I think... we should look in the basement..." Emma suggested shakily. Although none of them really wanted to, each one was insistent upon finding Alex. They went back downstairs, stopping in front of the door under the staircase that lead downstairs. Reiko, being the bravest at that point, stepped forward and opened the door. She went downstairs slowly, closely followed by Sophie, Alice, and Emma. It was quite a large basement; it was only one big room and extremely spacious.

Alice was sure there were many, _many_ creepy-crawlies in the corners and scuttling across the floor. That thought did not make her feel better, as Alice didn't exactly _like_ spiders or other creepy-crawlies. A voice broke through Alice's thoughts,

"Hey guys, look at that thing over there in the corner." Reiko said, pointing to one of the far corners. They four made their way towards it. It was a huge tub, possibly made out of stone. The thing was next to the wall, and the girls wondered if was attached to the wall. Inside, there seemed to be water; dark black water. Suddenly, Sophie couldn't help herself; she reached out one hand towards the water, intending to dip it in. The other girls didn't stop her, they felt as if their feet were stuck to the ground. Dipping a hand in slowly, Sophie grimaced at the feel of the water. For one thing, it didn't feel like water. It was too condensed, almost like... blood?

At that thought, Sophie immediately tried to pull it out. But, her hand wouldn't come out. It was as if something had a hold of her hand; like something, _someone_, was pulling her in. Sophie pulled harder and harder, until her hand slipped out of what felt like a human grasp. As she stumbled backwards, the thing that had previously had ahold of her was pulled to the surface slowly. Each of the girls' mouths dropped, and their eyes widened in horror, as slowly, it sat up. Long black hair trailed down _her_ back, and her white face, stained with the red water - no; blood - turned to face the horror-struck girls.

Eyes as black as the pits of hell assessed the girls in silence, then without warning she - the _thing_ - reached out long bony fingers to clutch the side of the tub. The girls would have screamed, had they not been paralysed by fear. Each second seemed to take an age to go by, but they all noticed her start to shift upwards to _get out of the tub_. Emma was the first to snap out of her paralysed state;

"RUN!" She screamed, breaking through the other's paralysis of fear. They ran. Up the stairs and to the living room.

It was only then that Sophie realised that her hand, the one she had dipped into the tub, was covered in blood. She looked down at it disgust, and was about to go wash it, when another wave of fear when they all heard a low pop in the kitchen. The girls looked at each other, silently asking each other what to do. They heard footsteps approaching the door to the living room, but no one did anything. They were too scared. All of a sudden, they heard laughing. They spun round to see Alex leaning the door frame, laughing her head off. Even in the dim light, Alice was sure she could see tears rolling down Alex's face.

"My-my-my Go-o-od!" Alex choked out in between bursts of laughter, "You guys look so scared!" She then started laughing again. All of the girls stood there, motionless, until they couldn't help but laugh as well. Then, relief washed over them.

Finally, after they had all stopped laughing, they went to the sofas and sat down.

"Yeah. Oh and guys, I just have to say that I really am sorry again. I didn't realise you guys would get so freaked!" Alex apologised once again. The other four just shook their heads and reassured her it was alright, and that they were just glad it was over. Suddenly, a thought popped into Reiko's head.

"So, tell us Alex, you know that thing in the basement," Reiko noticed Alex's small frown but continued, "how did you do it? I mean, it seemed _so real_!" Alex looked at Reiko quizzically, then

smiled confusedly. Her answer was light-hearted, but it sent the four girls into shock, and shivers of absolute fear ran down their spines;

"What thing in the basement? I've never been to the basement! Dude, I didn't even know you had a basement. Well, of course I knew you had one but-"

"Please for the love of God tell me you're kidding?" Alice cut in. Alex looked slightly freaked out now.

"No. Why?" She asked. All Alice, Sophie, Emma and Reiko could do was look at each other, then scream as they heard the creak of the basement door opening.

_THE END_

Hope you enjoyed it! Please do review and tell me what you think! Thank you! Lamentful Miss


End file.
